Fighter
by Lalaria Shamir
Summary: In a time of turmoil and crisis, the fighters always led the people, protecting them for the bandits from the west and clans from the east. But when there are only two fighters left what will happen to the world? LeonCloud Akuroku
1. The Beginning

* * *

Summary: In a time of turmoil and crisis, the fighters always led the people, protecting them for the bandits from the west and clans from the east. But when there are only two fighters left what will happen to the world? LeonCloud Akuroku 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the ideas and the plot.

* * *

_:Twenty feet beyond you:_ Cloud mindspoke to his brother._ :Watch the teeth. They are very sharp:_

_:I see it:_ Roxas replied. _:I'll wait for your signal:_ Cloud shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, bending his knees and sprung lightly to the branch of the elm above him.

_:Go:_

* * *

If anyone asked Cloud Strife who he was, he would reply that he was an ordinary young man. He would, of course, be lying, so the appropriate follow-up question would be "Why are your eyes so different?" And, of course, he would simply smile and say quietly, "They have seen too much." The curious observer might continue to press him, but no answer would be forthcoming. 

That was simply the way Cloud Strife was.

* * *

"Welcome," mumbled the young acolyte as Cloud placed his sandals carefully of the mats next to the bamboo screen. Cloud nodded to him and continued deeper into the temple. 

_:Thanks, Cloud. Just leave me to deal with the boars.:_ Roxas remarked sarcastically as he entered the room as Cloud pulled open the screen. The acolyte hurried over to take Roxas's sandals from him.

_:Hey, it was your first kill. Not mine.:_ Cloud replied smugly. He smiled gently as Roxas's mind voice slowly retreated from his mind as the boy dragged the freshly killed boars over the temple main room. The boars would be prepared for sacrifice there. After the blood had been drained, a process witnessed only by the high priest and the one who brought in the sacrifice, the boars would be taken to the kitchen to be prepared for the evening meal. Cloud shuddered in his head. Roxas would not enjoy his first draining. The first one was always stomach-turning. Cloud could remember how as a boy of seven, he had watched the crimson liquid pour out of the long red slit on the gigantic animal's throat. He had forced his innocent eyes open, struggling not to squirm away from the bloody carcass. Cloud remembered dragging that same carcass across the open space of the courtyard to the kitchens. He had made it all the way to privy before throwing up luckily.

_:Akawara, toyo:_ He sighed. He could feel the apprehension in his brother's mind. But Roxas would survive. All the fighters had to. Failure was not an option.

* * *

Cloud had been a fighter ever since he could remember. His parents had been killed in the Toka raids, and he had been homeless ever since. The monks had picked him up, after he had lived on the streets for a year. He could not remember that year in memories. He only remembered the pain and hurt and confused emotions that had filled every pore of his being. 

The monks had taken him in and trained him. From dawn to dusk, he trained. Through rain and snow and hardship and toil, he had worked through the ranks and had his first kill at the tender age of seven. He had not been assigned the boars like Roxas had been. He had gone after a mountain lion. The high priest had suggested it. Cloud had gotten the beast, but had been so seriously wounded that the monks thought he would die. He had watched his first draining while his own blood spilled out of his wounds covering the already slick marble surface with the crimson liquid. He had become a true full-fledged fighter but just barely.

And then the true trials began. He was given a province that lay in the surrounding area and was tasked with defending it with his life. So that was what he did. Neither bandits nor beasts nor daemons bothered his region. With the number of fighters and prospective fighters ever decreasing, Cloud got piled with more and more land to defend. Soon he was defending the entire region.

His entire day consisted of waking at second chimes in the temple and eating a small meal before heading out to protect his areas. He got in an average of eight fights a day. Some were against fierce animals that terrorized that village and others were against bandits. But recently, he had been fighting against the Toka clansmen that invaded.

* * *

_Beware of those who fight_

_Fear them for their might_

_Fear the mountains from which they come_

_But remember they break at one hundred to one _

* * *

The biggest fear of the region was bandits from the Western Woods and the Toka clans from the Eastern Drylands. While the bandits were no problem for Cloud, the Toka clans were getting more and more bold. It was said a man had fought his way through the clan hierarchy and united the clans for the first time in three centuries. The attacks from these barbarians were more organized and more persistent than had ever been seen in the valleys. The villagers no longer felt safe in their towns. Cloud was constantly on the lookout for anything amiss. A stray dog. A sick person. Anything out of place could be the difference between life and death. Nights were not kind to the fighters. 

Tonight had Cloud especially on edge. The region had been covered by clouds that rumbled ominously, but no rain would fall. Instead the hot thick air pressed down on the countryside, causing the villagers to mark themselves warily, fearing daemons at work in the sky.

Cloud ran swiftly between his sections the whole day, helping where he could. He lashed things down, helped herd livestock, anything to get the people ready for the looming storm. Roxas, on his first run as a real fighter, had tagged along, helping Cloud and villagers alike. He practiced his newly acquired skills from the previous nights draining as he ran alongside Cloud.

* * *

_Snap._

_:There.:_ Cloud thought firmly.

_:Yes, definitely Toka clan.:_ thought Roxas. _:What should we do, Cloud?:_

_:We avoid a fight if at all possible. Drag them out into the open. Hopefully, they will recognize us as fighters and leave before we hurt them.:_ Cloud thought back. He crouched low against his cover, a bunch of barrels covered by a strong brown tarp that lay near the center square of the Nisi section of the province. He watched as a low black shape darted across an opening halfway down the street.

_:Follow my lead, Roxas.:_ he cautioned as he sprung silently and invisibly to the roof of the building behind him. The two fighters slipped quickly across the rooftops until they found where the main force of the invading clan lay.

_:Jathe'ka!:_ swore Roxas _:There are too many for us! How in the six hells did they get in without our detecting it?:_ Cloud could not answer him. At least five hundred men lay in wait in the valley surrounding the village. He had run patrol past here five times today alone. No force should have been able to slip past him. Especially one this large!

_:Don't swear, Roxas. We have no choice, but to confront them, I suppose.:_ he sighed wearily. _:I am set against having you go out like this on your first night, but there is no help for it.:_

* * *

Squall Leonhart looked out over his silent troops. The sound of muffled horse hooves approached him from behind. 

"No sign of action within the village, sir," barked out his lieutenant.

"Good," he stated quietly, "Any news of the fighter?"

"No sir. He hasn't been sighted for over an hour. But we figured that yo —"

"Damn it! Find him. Find him now, lieutenant. If you value your life,_find him_," snarled Leon angrily as he tensed, "Well? Did you hear me? Lieutenant. _Lieutenant._"

"Sir, I ... I've ... found him," spoke the man as he swallowed audibly. Leon swore loudly as he spun around. Above him on the hill he could make out the shape of a man. The ease with which the man carried himself gave it away immediately. It was the fighter.

"Let him come," Leon whispered to his surrounding men. The men ran out the other ranks and spread the word quickly. The army stopped moving as one and Leon paced forward to meet the fighter.

But, something was wrong. This man was no man. He was a mere teenager. Probably only fifteen. Any yet he had the bearing of a fighter. The sword – no, swords plural– were all wrong for the fighter they had been tracking the past few months, too. The boy stopped short of the ring of light the torches surrounding Leon and his men cast.

"Why are you here?" the strange boy asked quietly, holding his two intricately stylized oversized katanas easily by his side.

"To take back what is rightfully ours," Leon said stepping closer to the figure. He really was quite beautiful. His face was round and still baby soft, unhardened by time. His lips were full and his eyes. Oh daemons above, his _eyes_ were simply incredible. Blue with swirling green just below the surface.

"You cannot make it past me," the boy said, still quiet with no emotion coloring his words.

"I know you, fighter," Leon smirked, "I've heard the rhymes. I have more than one hundred men with me. You will not win."

"Is that so?" asked the boy politely as the mists around him began to blur, " I am sorry to hear that." His shadow lengthened along with his body. The mists did not part for several seconds, but when they did, it took Leon every bit of his power not to step back. In a few seconds, what had once been a boy was now Fae. The boy was no longer a boy, but a tall, willowy figure with pointed ears, fangs, and slitted pupils. He spun his katanas lightly into a guard position and shifted his feet ever so slightly. His eyes narrowed and the green that Leon had noticed before began to expand. Soon the boy's blue eyes were a deep emerald green. The creature paused for a long minute, eyes looking down at the ground. Suddenly, his body tensed.

_Something is different._ thought Leon. _He is bearing himself differently._ Indeed, the fighter's stance was now slightly wider and more relaxed, but miles more deadly.

"Do you still believe you can take me on, Squall Leonhart?" questioned the fighter. Leon once again had to prevent himself from moving. The eyes were now focused on him. The rest of world seemed to disappear and only the fighter was left. His voice was deeper and richer now, but was still emotionless.

"How do you know my name?" he whispered, knowing that the boy's elongated ears would pick up the sound easily.

"We all know _you_," hissed the voice. Leon gulped audibly. The hatred that suddenly filled those words was so incredibly tangible.

_How did I ever set this beautiful creature against me?_ Leon thought desperately, closing his eyes. _The invasion. Leon, concentrate. Remember the invasion, the plans, everything you've worked so hard for._ When he finally opened his eyes, the stony mask was back in place. His eyes flashed a stormy blue-gray.

"Come then," he hissed in return, his own hatred shining through his words, "Daemon, monster, you horrible _thing_." The Fae seemed to flinch with every word. Suddenly, Leon could see the child again. Hiding behind this hideous form, a child cowered. Leon shrugged away his thoughts, focusing again on the figure in front of him.

Suddenly, the fighter shifted again and dropped his guard, motionless. His eyes narrowed and then he transformed back slowly to the boy from before.

"My brother tells me I can take you without my power," said the boy smirking, showing another bit of emotion for that night, "But he wants to come help. I think you know him." Another shape seemed to appear from nowhere. This one was taller and longer. Hard muscles were visible even in the dim light. If the boy had been beautiful, the other was gorgeous. The same face on the boy was thinner and longer on the old one.

_He must be...what? Seventeen, at most? Just child._ thought Leon incredulously. _Daemons above. Why are they so young?_ The figure paced forward until it (_No, it is a he_, Leon thought) was level with the other fighter. Both crossed their arms and stared across the open space and into Leon's face and those of the soldiers surrounding him. Then, as one, they drew their swords. The soldiers murmured amongst themselves, unnerved by the blank looks that covered the faces of the two fighters. The swords had been silent. There was not even a single screech of metal as the deadly weapons slid out from their sheaths.

_Here we go_, shivered Leon.

* * *

Cloud perched precariously on a branch of the old oak on the outskirts of the forest surrounding part of the village. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly the leader of the army came into clear focus. He had paced forward and was now talking quietly with Roxas. 

_:Akawara, toyo_: he cautioned _:That man is dangerous.:_

_:I am dangerous too, shisaru_.: Roxas gently reminded Cloud _:I am a fighter too.:_

_:I know, toyo. But, still I urge caution.:_ Cloud sighed, Roxas had no experience with this. His recent addition of new powers had puffed up his ego. Cloud could feel the surge of emotions as Roxas began to transform. _:Roxas:_ he cried sharply _:Don't transform. Not yet.:_ But he could already tell that it was too late. Roxas had transformed completely to his other form. _Jathe'ka! Even his eyes transformed. Oh Roxas, it is too soon, too soon for me to let you do this._ he moaned.

_:I'm sorry:_ Roxas chagrined mind voice spoke to him. _:I ... I didn't mean to.:_

_:Calm yourself . Can you transform back?:_ Cloud replied slowly. He could feel Roxas's power fluctuating as he tried to change back.

_:Yes, I can. But, I can't keep this conversation up and transform back.:_

_:Relax. I'm going to take over for a few seconds. You figure out how to transform back and I will talk to this man_.:

_:Thank, shisaru.:_ The relief in Roxas's mind voice was palpable.

_:Of course, toyo. I'm coming in.:_ Cloud let his mind surge along the link to his brother, pulling himself carefully into Roxas's mind.

_:If I'd known you were coming over, I would have tidied up.:_ quipped Roxas's voice. Cloud smirked.

_:It wouldn't be a problem if you did you mind exercises.:_ he admonished gently, stepping carefully over and around his brother's floating memories. Roxas killing the boar. Roxas at last night's draining. Roxas running with his brother. _:Pull them in, Roxas. They will overwhelm me otherwise: _he called softly. He felt a gentle wind on his back and heard the sucking sound. The memories were gone. Cloud was left alone in Roxas's mind. He could still feel Roxas in the corner where he had retreated to.

_:Take over external control, shisaru. I can't hold on anymore:_ Roxas's mindvoice came to him again. This time it was filled with the tension of holding himself both in and out of his body. Cloud shook himself out of his reverie and grabbed control of Roxas's body. He looked up into the eyes across from him.

"Do you still believe you can take me on, Squall Leonhart?" he asked quietly, watching the man's face for a reaction. He heard the man's breath catch in his throat.

"How do you know my name?" the man questioned. Cloud could feel Roxas's rage surging through him even as his brother struggled to maintain his inward calm.

_:Steady, Roxas. Let me handle this:_ cautioned Cloud. He turned his mind back to the current situation. He forced back most of the hatred that Roxas had tried to channel outwards. _He shouldn't have been able to hide that hatred from me._ Cloud thought concernedly. As hard as he pushed though, he could not get rid of all of the anger.

"We all know _you_," he hissed, as he grappled with the confusing emotions in Roxas's head. His ears twitched as he heard Leon swallow. _:Roxas. You. Must. Control. Yourself. I can't help if you don't relax.:_ The emotions immediately were pulled in by the same wind from before.

Cloud watched as Leon closed his eyes. When he opened them again, it was Cloud's turn to be surprised. Those eyes were so cold. The fighters were known for their lack of emotion, but this was not lack of emotion. This was barely suppressed rage and _envy_? These were unhealthy emotions in anyone even when they weren't held in so tightly.

"Come then," Leon hissed in return, his own hatred shining through his words, "Daemon, monster, you horrible _thing_." Cloud could feel Roxas shudder as the words pierced his body like daggers. Suddenly, the emotions were back full force, but instead of hatred, pain, sorrow, and ultimate despair filled the void.

_:Transform.:_ Cloud cried as he tried to push off the feelings. _I have to get out. He'll kill me without knowing it._ Cloud pulled back just as he felt Roxas's body finally relax and transform. The moment he got back into his body, Cloud jumped off of his perch and ran out to Roxas and the army.

He slowed as he reached the hill that separated him from the army's sight. He waited until he heard Roxas call out.

_:Come, Shisaru. And make your entrance dramatic or at least surprising:_ he heard Roxas whisper fiercely.

_:With pleasure.:_ Cloud smirked. He walked slowly up and over the crest of the hill, pausing just slightly for effect. Then, he walked down to join Roxas.

_:I say we scare them a bit.:_ Roxas smirked.

_:Definitely. On the count of three, we cross our arms and at ten we draw our swords. Silently. Like we were taught_.:

_:One...two...three:_ They both crossed their arms and stared at the army and Leon.

_:Eight...nine...ten:_ Cloud pulled his huge sword out of it scabbard on his back as Roxas drew his two katanas.

_:Here we go.: _

* * *

End Chapter 1. 

Notes (These will be notes on the language used in the chapter.This is my language. It's not real.)

1. Akawaru -- This means "good luck." It literally translates to "caution to save you."

2. Toyo -- This means younger brother with the connotation of beloved.

3. Shisaru -- Similar to toyo, this means older brother with connotation of beloved. It also implies revered and honored.

Please read and review and tell me if I should go on or not! Thanks.

Lalaria


	2. The Fight

Summary: In a time of turmoil and crisis, the fighters always led the people, protecting them for the bandits from the west and clans from the east. But when there are only two fighters left what will happen to the world? LeonCloud Akuroku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the ideas and the plot.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. It covered both the fighters and the bodies on the ground surrounding them.

_:I...I can't hold on. Cloud, I going to... fall...:_ came Roxas's mind voice, soaked in weariness. _Let me transform. I won't make it otherwise.:_

_:Retreat Roxas. I can't expect you to more than you've done.:_ Cloud said as he parried another attack. His sword slipped between the man's ribs with a sickening squelching crunch. Cloud kicked the now dead body off his sword and spun to meet the next volley. He grunted slightly as the man swung his sword down hard at his head. He jumped back out of range.

_:Get out, Roxas. Get out now.:_

_:No! Cloud, let me transform. You know I can handle it. Let me try.:_

_:This is no time to be experimenting, Roxas.:_ Cloud yelled. He could sense his brother rapidly losing control.

_:Cloud, we _will_ lose if you don't let me transform and if you don't. You know our Fae forms are stronger. We have to. It. Is. The. Only. Way.:_ Roxas shrieked as he rolled away from the blade that had just nicked his shoulder. Cloud groaned at his brother's logic.

_:Fine.:_ he snapped, _:But I want you to retreat until you transform. I know how hard it can be to trans–:_ He stopped as he felt his brother transform for the second time that night.

_:What? You mean like that?:_ Roxas asked smugly while the soldiers surrounding him fell away in awe. _:Join me brother. This isn't something you can hide from. This is what we've been trained for.:_ Cloud sighed. And then stood up a little straighter.

_:Alright.:_

* * *

When people first saw Cloud and Roxas together, they were immediately grouped as twins, bu a closer examination would reveal some pronounced differences. Although neither of the boys smiled readily, Roxas's face had more innocence to it, something that Cloud's had lost to time. Cloud was the stronger and larger of the two and also the older. His entire body was corded muscle, and yet with his Fae blood, his body was still slim and sleek. Roxas's hair, blond just like Cloud's, was spiky but the pattern of his hair was obviously different from Cloud's. Roxas was also strong tough he still had to lose some of his softness that still lingered over from childhood.

Now it is, of course, likely that the soldiers facing Roxas and Cloud that day could not identify any of these differences. As far as the average foot soldier could tell, there was one fighter, but he was everywhere. Those who had not witnessed the short conversation between the two blond fighters and General Leonhart still did not realize that instead of one fighter, they faced two. This was probably ideal since soldiers don't like to know when the odds are against them. Two fighters to four hundred soldiers is hardily fair.

At least, for the soldiers.

* * *

Leon panted as he screamed out hoarse commands to his soldiers, trying to create some semblance of order. After the fighters had attacked, the ranks had split with some running back towards the Eastern Drylands, hoping desperately to escape the furious onslaught that awaited them in the form of the fighters.

_I'm losing men to quickly._ Leon swore. _What happened to my plan? I had this figured out so well. Just a quick run in and then out taking with me that Sar'isthe-begotten fighter. The lands were supposed to be powerless after that. Then I could swoop in a snatch it from that cursed temple. But...two fighters? There was only one. Jathe'ka and the daemons above! Why are there two? The older one isn't even trying._ A motion in the corner of his eye caused him to spin, pulling out his gun blade as he blocked the descending sword. His eyes locked with those of the older fighter.

_No, he's trying. He's trying to kill me_ Leon thought grimly. _But I can't die yet. I'm not ready to go. Fighting against a Fae, though? Me and my blasted pride. How can I win against him? Why did I ever come to this accursed land?_

* * *

Cloud ran towards the figure he could easily make out with his Faesight.

_Get the head and you kill the body._ he thought, thinking of the old saying grimly. He increased his speed. He made sure to kill all the men on his way up for he was no amateur. The monks had drilled all the fighters relentlessly on tactics of warfare. _Always leave yourself a way out_ had been the mantra.

_You won't trap me, Leonhart._ He screamed in his head defiantly as he lunged for the man.

* * *

_Jath...e'ka...This man...boy...Fae is amazing_ Leon could not help but think admiringly as he blocked attack after attack. _I haven't been able to attack once._ He jumped back, tumbling out of the way as a swing almost took off his head.

_Concentrate, Leon. Don't let him distract you. You are abetter soldier than this. Where are his pressure points. Carotid. Subclavian. Ulnar. Brachial. Femoral. Popliteal. Okay. Now attack, Sar'isthe-cursed man. Attack!_

He leapt back in, lunging for the fighter's neck. But Leon could already sense the fighter moving to parry and attack. He twisted violently, feeling his back wrench around as he spun to swing his sword around in a low arc. The fighter jumped nimbly over the blade, but Leon was already dragging it back up towards the fighter's knees. The blade connected solidly. A satisfying crack reached Leon's ears as he pivoted to strike again. As he brought his blade around and ...

...connected solidly with thin air?

_Where is he?_ Leon thought desperately. _He's just gone._

_:Looking for someone?:_ a voice taunted him. It was the same deep voice from before.

_Where is he? Where? I can't see...where did that voice come from?_ Leon spun around quickly, looking frantically for the fighter.

_:Tsk tsk, Squall:_

_It's Leon, Sar'isthe's daemon._

_:As I was saying _Squall_, you should know your enemy's abilities before attacking. Or did you not know that a fighter can speak directly to your mind?:_

_Mind to mind speech? If the fighters have that kind of power, what else must they be able to do? I never thought of this. He's right._ Leon thought despairingly. _I haven't prepared enough for this. All that time has been wasted. All that work. All those lives. Kair'si forgive me. What a fool I've been._

_:Oh, don't try it, soldier:_ came back the mind voice cheerfully. _:I'm sure Kair'si is too busy dealing with real problems to bother with you. You would have better luck appealing to Sar'isthe.:_

_Shut up, daemon._ Leon snarled. _Get out of my head._

_:I can't do that.:_ the voice replied, suddenly solemn. _:Not until you promise to leave and never come back.:_

_And why would I do that?_

_:Because my brother and I have decimated your troops. You are close to death yourself and I will kill you if you don't.:_ stated the voice flatly. _:Those are your terms, general. Take it or leave it.:_

_But, you are forgetting something, daemon._ Leon remarked snidely, gathering up the last vestiges of his pride and strength.

_:No. I haven't. I have thought of over thirteen different possibilities for this battle since it has started. Every conclusion I have drawn leads directly to you either retreating or dead at my feet.:_ the voice replied coldly.

_Daemon, you have forgotten something._ Leon said again as he narrowed his anger down into pinpoint. He formed the hatred into the shape of a sword, the jealousy into the hilt, and his pain, his despair, his insecurity, into the whetstone with which to grind the blade. His mind shrieked as he grimly pulled the sword back and forth on it.

_:Fine, oh wise general. Enlighten me. What have I supposed ly forgotten?:_ the voice replied, seemingly ignorant of the sounds coming from Leon's mind.

_You have forgotten to research_ your_ enemies, daemon._ Leon replied shortly before he swung the sword down onto the connection as violently as he could, thrusting the resulting backlash back down the thread of the link that just barely remained within his grasp.

* * *

The man suddenly leapt back in, lunging for Cloud's neck. Cloud began to parry when Leonhart pivoted back and swung the sword around in a low arc. Cloud easily jumped over the blade, but Leonhart had already reversed direction. The blade connected solidly.

Cloud heard his kneecap shatter before he felt it. The pain was intense, but he forced it down into the back of his mind.

_You are stronger than the pain, Cloud_. he told himself. _This is what you were born to do._ He spun faster than a breath and threw himself desperately into the nearest tent. Within a few seconds, he had located the medical bag there. He began to bandage his knee quickly and effectively, pushing the bones back into place, forcing his kneecap back into one piece. This done, Cloud turned his attention back to his opponent. Leonhart was projecting his emotions and thoughts so loudly that Cloud had no trouble picking them up.

_Where is he?__He's just gone._ The panic in Leonhart's mind voice was pitiful.

_:Looking for someone?:_ Cloud taunted him, leaning back on the tent's only cot, trying to keep the tremors of pain out of his voice.

_Where is he? Where? I can't see...where did that voice come from?_ Cloud could feel the man's mind in turmoil.

_:Tsk tsk, Squall:_ he couldn't resist saying.

_It's Leon, Sar'isthe's daemon._ spat the angry mindvoice.

_:As I was saying _SquallCloud simply continuing over Leonhart's rude interruption, _:you should know your enemy's abilities before attacking. Or did you not know that a fighter can speak directly to your mind?:_

_Mind to mind speech? If the fighters have that kind of power, what else must they be able to do? I never thought of this. He's right._ Leonhart thought despairingly. _I haven't prepared enough for this. All that time has been wasted. All that work. All those lives. Kair'si forgive me. What a fool I've been._

_:Oh, don't try it, soldier:_ Cloud said cheerfully, relaxing further. This man was defeated both physically and mentally, he could feel it. _:I'm sure Kair'si is too busy dealing with real problems to bother with you. You would have better luck appealing to Sar'isthe.:_

_Shut up, daemon._ Leonhart snarled. _Get out of my head._

_:I can't do that.:_ Cloud replied, suddenly very serious. _:Not until you promise to leave and never come back.:_

_And why would I do that?_

_:Because my brother and I have decimated your troops. You are close to death yourself and I will kill you if you don't.:_ stated Cloud flatly. _:Those are your terms, general. Take it or leave it.:__And you would do well to accept it._

_But, you are forgetting something, daemon._ Leonhart remarked sullenly.

_:No I haven't. I have thought of over thirteen different possibilities this battle since it has started. Every conclusion I have drawn leads directly to you either retreating or dead at my feet.:_ Cloud replied coldly.

_Daemon, you have forgotten something._ the aggravating man said again.

_What is he up to?_ Cloud could not help but think. _Something is wrong. I can feel it. But what?_

_:Fine, oh wise general. Enlighten me. What have I supposed ly forgotten?:_ Cloud finally answered, trying to probe Leonhart's mind, but finding a block up that he hadn't encountered before. He shoved at it trying to at least sense the man's thoughts if not get into his head.

_You have forgotten to research_ your_ enemies, daemon._ the man replied. Cloud withdrew his connection the moment he felt the first singe of backlash from the severed connection.

_Fool. You Sar'isthe-begotten fool._ was all Cloud thought before he was forced backwards on the cot, barely grasping onto the edge of consciousness. He could dimly hear Roxas's mind voice screaming frantically for him.

_:It's...alright, toyo. Get out. It's o...kay.:_ Cloud murmured faintly to his brother before his world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Notes:

1. Jathe'ka – This is the equivalent of shit or damn.

2. Sar'isthe – This is the equivalent of the Devil. Sar'isthe will be explained more in later chapters.

3. Kair'si – Similar to number two. She is associated with healing and grace. She'll will also be explained more in later chapters.

Review Replies:

I'm so glad that you guys liked it so far! I'm working hard to flesh out my outline a little more and get the plot hammered out, but I'll try and update as frequently as possible. This update comes in the middle of my finals (I'm supposed to be studying, but I would rather post this.)

Please read and review. Hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks!

Lalaria

Next Update predicted for 02/02/08


	3. The Aftermath

Summary: In a time of turmoil and crisis, the fighters always led the people, protecting them for the bandits from the west and clans from the east. But when there are only two fighters left what will happen to the world? LeonCloud Akuroku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the ideas and the plot.

* * *

Leon collapsed backwards onto the grass, gasping for breath.

_Too close, you fool. Too close!_ his body screamed at him. Every nerve felt like it was on fire. He groaned as he pulled himself up shakily, leaning heavily on his gunblade for support. Taking a few tentative steps with the sword as a crutch, he surveyed the rest of the battle warily. He tensed when he saw a flash of blond hair below in the field. But, no. It had only been the other fighter sprinting away into the woods. He saw several men halfheartedly attempt to chase him then give up after only a few steps. His men were exhausted. The ones that had survived, that is.

_We'll have to retreat. I'll tell the men to head out in squads. The wounded should go first with the most fit men making up the rear guard. We have to get out before that fighter brings any reinforcements._ Leon though, shivering at the sudden wind that shrieked past him. _We have to find that other fighter, too. Jathe'ka! Why is it so Sar'isthe-blasted hard to invade this country?_

* * *

Cloud awoke in a land of swirling gray mists.

_This must be my subconscious._ he thought looking around. _That backlash must have knocked me out for a good full chime or two._ He sighed and looked around forlornly.

_I thought all the interesting stuff in my head was supposed to go on in here. Some subconscious I have._ He let himself drift lazily around, allowing his ethereal body to be buffeted around by the gentle winds.

_Maybe I'll just stay here. Let everything fade away. Let my body finally have peace with this cursed mind of mine._

* * *

"Zexion, do you really think that he'll accept our help?" Axel whispered quietly to the man sprawled out carefully on the rock next to him. He peered over the edge of the rock again, watching as Leonhart quickly and effectively led his troops away from the aftermath of the battle.

"He needs us. He may not know it yet, but Squall will need us more than ever now," Zexion stated flatly. Axel sighed and leaned back against the rock again, looking up into the stormy sky.

"We should move before it—," Axel began to say. Suddenly, a loud thunderclap was heard and the storm that had been threatening the land released its anger on the countryside. Zexion turned towards Axel as the rain quickly soaked both individuals thoroughly.

"Move before what?" he said sarcastically.

"Before it rains," Axel sighed despairingly as he sadly watched his_beautiful_, his _precious_red hair get soaked.

"Let's go. We'll take the back route in the woods. We can't have Leonhart _noticing_us yet," Zexion smirked.

* * *

_I have to get out. I have to...I have to._ was all Roxas could think as he stumbled over another tree root. The rain lashed at his back. The trees of the forest seemed to close in around him, cutting him off from the world. Roxas continued forward on the slippery ground, trying to keep his balance. He bit back as a scream as he felt his ankle twist underneath him. Reaching blindly forward, he latched onto a tree trunk, holding on desperately. Then, the sobs came. They racked Roxas's body as he screamed in agony.

_Cloud!_ he called _Cloud! Where are you? I need you. I don't know...I don't know what to do. I'm so scared so alone._ He slipped brokenly down to the ground, his legs finally giving out from under him.

_I have to keep moving. I have to get back to the temple. They'll know what to do._ Roxas gasped in pain as he hauled himself back to his feet. He dragged himself forward, falling forward again. This time when he got to his feet he pulled out his katanas. Leaning heavily on them, he was able to take a few shaky steps forward.

"Well, well, well," came a smooth voice from his left, "What do we have here?" A tall shape detached itself from the shadows. Roxas froze in place. He turned his head slowly towards the noise.

"I'm not here looking for a fight, kid," the man (_Yes, it has to be a man. No woman has that deep of a voice._ thought Roxas) said calmly, "I can help."

"Who are you?" Roxas managed to rasp out when he could force his voice not to shake.

"A friend."

"Where are you from?"

"I move around a lot. I've spent some time in the Eastern Drylands among the Toka and I've —," the man stated, but Roxas eyes had already begun to turn green when he heard the word _Toka_.

"You may not have come looking for a fight, Toka scum, but you sure as Sar'isthe found one," Roxas snarled as his body twisted violently – _painfully_– into his Fae from. This was not the easy transformation from before; this change ripped through Roxas's soul. Through his very heart.

"Jathe'ka," the man swore as he watched Roxas's body shiver into its otherworldly form, "You're a fighter, kid? Jathe'ka! _You_were the one who caused all that destruction out on the battlefield!" he whispered as he backed away from the trembling figure in front of him.

"Don't you _dare_ run away from me!" Roxas shrieked wildly as he darted after the now fleeing man, "Come back and face me. Face me and die the pitiful death you're supposed to!"

"Now, that statement doesn't really encourage me to stop. Does it, kid?" the man snickered as he sprinted away into the woods.

"Come...come...back," Roxas whispered this time as his body wearily shifted back. Every muscle screamed in agony.

_It's all over now._ Roxas thought as his tenuous grasp on consciousness finally slipped and his body tipped forward to fall on the mud-covered ground. Soon his body was completely submerged in the mud. His two katanas stuck in the ground next to him were the only sign as to where he had fallen.

* * *

Axel slowed as he heard the boy's footsteps fade away behind him. He trudged back towards camp.

"Did you find any dry firewood?" Zexion asked as Axel emerged from the woods and into the clearing.

"No, but I found a fighter," Axel commented, plopping down next to Zexion on the soaked ground.

"Did you bring him with you?" Zexion asked politely, the glint in his eyes belying his calm expression.

"No," Axel sighed heavily, "He tried to attack me. I ran away."

"Why? Jathe'ka, Axel! Why didn't you fight him?" Zexion hissed angrily.

"Hey! Calm down, Zexion! He was obviously exhausted. I'm going back in a half hour to pick him up. I'll bet you by then he will have collapsed or fallen asleep," Axel said placatingly, raising his hands up, shielding himself from the formidable presence Zexion gave off.

"Fine, but you better him by then," Zexion said sulkily. Axel nodded in response.

_I'll have him by then_, he smirked to himself.

* * *

_:Cloud! Cloud! Cloud, please! Where are you?:_ Cloud groaned as another of Roxas's frantic pleas entered his subconscious.

_Go away. Leave me alone. Let me die in peace._ he cried curling up into the smallest ball he could manage in the circumstances. Then he heard a new voice.

_**:Cloud. You cannot die now.:**_ the voice said with calm authority. _**:Get up.:**_ Numbly Cloud uncurled from his prone position.

_:How?:_ he asked quietly.

_**:I'll push you. GO:**_ Cloud felt a rush of air and suddenly everything went black again.

* * *

The temple where Roxas and Cloud had been trained was dark. The wind screamed outside by its sheltered walls and the rain drummed angrily on the roof. A single shadow flitted by the front entrance.

_Quietly now._ the man cautioned himself. _It wouldn't do to be caught._ He slipped in through the unlocked sliding screens. Tiptoeing carefully around a snoring attendant, the man worked his way quickly over to the inner door and slid it open.

_Now all I have to do is — _the man thought before a resounding clunk was heard and his body fell ungracefully to the ground.

"Ungrateful brats," murmured the head priest, carefully placing the vase back where it had rested before being used as a bludgeon. Grabbing the blond hair of the figure on the ground, he grumbled to himself and pulled the man to Cloud's room.

"Cloud, you're such a bother," he panted heavily as he unknowingly dumped "Cloud" in "his" room.

* * *

Leon sighed wearily as he walked into the command tent. The rest of the troops were gone except for his personal elite guard. He began hurriedly packing up the tent, shoving maps and plans haphazardly in their containers.

_A lot of good they turned out to be._ he thought bitterly as he turned towards the cot in the corner. He started. There, in all his glory, lay the blond fighter. Bandages were strewn around his body. One blood soaked bandage was wrapped tightly around one of his knees.

_Good to know that I CAN damage him._ Leon smirked proudly. He walked over and grabbed the fighter around the waist.

_Jathe'ka! He's so light!_ he thought as he lifted the fighter over his shoulder. He walked quickly to his squad. They tensed as they saw his burden.

"Tie him up and take him back to Loso," he said quietly, dumping the blond unceremoniously at his feet. _Get him out of here._

"I'll follow you as soon as the command tent is packed." _And as soon as I have time to figure out how in Sar'isthe I'm going to face Father._

* * *

End Chapter 3

Okay, okay. I know this chapter is shorter than the other two, but this was the chapter that really cemented the plot down so updates _should_ be faster now. I don't think there are any language notes for this chapter.

Please, please, please review! You may not realize how much it makes my day every time I find a review. Thanks to all the story alerts! Again, read and review!

Lalaria


End file.
